gundam00fandomcom-20200213-history
Tieria Erde
Tieria Erde (ティエリア・アーデ, Tieria Āde) is one of the main characters of anime, Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Tieria is an Innovade, who was assigned by Veda into the Ptolemy Crew to serve as one of their Gundam Meisters. Like many Innovades, Tieria was created as a living bio terminal by Veda for the purpose of fulfilling Aeolia's Plan. Tieria's past is not fully specified, though he was already serving Celestial Being by A.D. 2302. He was immediately selected as a Gundam Meister candidate by Veda, being the pilot of the new mobile suits GN-004 Gundam Nadleeh and GN-005 Gundam Virtue. He was later instated into Ptolemy Crew in A.D. 2305 and was trained for the armed interventions that the group would launch in A.D. 2307. Tieria specialized on heavy assault during Celestial Being's armed interventions. Tieria posses a rather cold and egoistic personality. He only cares about upholding Celestial Being's ideology and Aeolia's Plan above any else, and would not think a second though of shooting down a comrade if he or she failed to maintain these principles among themselves. He held great pride for being both an Innovade and a Gundam Meister, for only him among his group could access Veda and carry out its wishes to a greater extent. It was because of his strictness and harsh evaluation of others that made him the least favourite member of his fellow crew. The hacking of Veda in A.D. 2308 affected Tieria's life in many drastic ways. After he was denied access to Veda, Tieria's cold exterior began to crumble, as his service to Veda was his only reason for existing. However, it was also this time when Tieria eventually learned the value of camaraderie and how to depend and trust on his crew members. He was exposed to his comrades' company and learned to accept what they really are. He discovered his human side, as he was able to mourn the lost of Lockon Stratos and vow to himself to defend his comrades from the opposing United Nations Forces. After Celestial Being's defeat in the Battle of Lagrange 1, Tieria stayed in the organization to help out in their rebuilding. He was among who lent a hand in the development of the GN-0000 00 Gundam and the rest of the Gundams. During the return of Celestial Being in A.D. 2312, Tieria joined with the new crew of Ptolemaios and piloted the GN-008 Seravee Gundam and GN-009 Seraphim Gundam to fight against the Earth Sphere Federation's Autonomous Peace Keeping Force, the A-Laws. During the fight against the A-Laws, Tieria learned about the Innovators, a group of Innovades who were manipulating the world affairs from the shadows. They were the ones who had taken Veda and had caused Celestial Being's downfall in A.D. 2308. Tieria was at first conflicted as they had claimed to follow Aeolia's Plan, but after seeing the oppressive tactics they were condoning for the sake of united world, Tieria decided to fight against them by his own will. During the decisive battle at Lagrange 2, Tieria was Celestial Being's important player in retaking Veda from the grasp of the Innovators. Despite losing his physical body, he managed to retake Veda from the Innovators' leader, Ribbons Almark, leading to the group's ultimate defeat in the Battle of Lagrange 2. After the Innovators' fall, Tieria took it upon himself to make up for the horrible things the Innovators had caused to the Earth Sphere. He remained as part of Veda, watching over the current situation and helping humanity prepare for the dialogues that are to come. Navigation Category:Celestial Being Members Category:Innovades Category:Ptolemaios Crew